leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Coin
For the removed variant, see . * is gold efficient without its passive. * becomes gold efficient in about . * Without , becomes gold efficient in . * The goal of can be reached: ** By waiting . ** By collecting . }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * If the last coin to drop was a gold coin, the next coin will be a mana coin. If the last coin was a mana coin, the next coin will be a gold coin. * The coin drop rate starts at 0% and increases by }}% for every minion that dies (regardless of whether it drops a coin or not). When a minion drops a coin (including siege minions) the chance drops by }}%. This value can go below 0%.Riot Support Darth Sero very cool answer about coin drop rate ** Because of the way this is done, for every minion wave (with or without siege minion), the average coin drop rate is 2 coins per minion wave. ** From this, we can determinate the average passive gold value of : per 10 seconds|2 coins per wave so 1 gold coin per wave. (1 28g) / 3 9.33 gold per 10}}. Strategy * Because the passive does not benefit the player who gets the last hit, is best purchased on supports who plan on spending a lot of time in-lane. Trivia * The caption author's name references Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. This was added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie * , , and are a set of items available since Season Four that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. Patch History Now only drops mana coins unless an ally champion is within 2000 units. * Favor gold coin increased to from . ;V8.15 * Cost increased to from . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.6 * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.5 - March 8th Hotfix * Granting . ;V8.4 * Grants 5 bonus movement speed. ;V8.2 * Quest gold value reduced to from . Still requires to upgrade to . * Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor making champion takedowns grant both the gold and mana. You also grant 8% bonus movement speed to nearby allied champions moving toward you (1250 range). * Quest reward now grants the active with 3 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 3 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. * Removed from Twisted Treeline. ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . ;V7.20 * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . * Favor minimum mana restored from mana coin reduced to 10 from 15. ;V7.16 * Favor mana coin restoration reduced to from . ;V7.14 * Quest rewarding you with an . * Quest granting your allied champions, moving toward you, gain 8% bonus movement speed. ;V7.13 * Favor gold coin bonus increased to from . * Favor mana coin restoration increased to from . ;V7.12 * Champions no longer pick up mana coins if they're at full mana. * Coins now have visual indicators when they're about to expire. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.11 * Mana coins no longer restore other types of resources (e.g. Ferocity, Fury). ;V7.10 * Cannon minions now always drop coins. * The bonus skill point you get from the now behaves as if you're one level higher than you actually are. ;V7.9 * Base mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 25%. * Gold per 10 seconds increased to from . * Enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or restore (minimum 15). ** Coin pickup range scales moderately with champion attack range. * Unique Passive - Favor: Grants and restores each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill (1400 range). * Quest. ** Earn using this item and upgrade to . ** Favor is upgraded to Emperor's Favor and you receive an that instantly grants a skill point when consumed (max 18 skills). *** Enemy minions killed by your allies sometimes drop coins that give either or restore (minimum 15). Champion takedowns grant both the gold and mana. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.13 * Cooldown reduction increased to 5% from 0%. ;V5.22 * Cost reduced to from . * Gold generation removed. * Movement speed removed. * Bonus gold changed to per nearby minion death from per nearby minion death. ;V5.10 * :}} ** Bonus gold changed to per nearby minion death from per nearby minion death. ** Range increased to 1400 from 1100. ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to 25% of base mana regeneration from 3 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.3 * Health regeneration removed. * :}} ** Now heals for 5 health per minion death. ;V3.14 Added * +5 health regeneration * +3 mana regeneration * : Being near a minion death without granting the killing blow grants . * : You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Uralte Münze es:Moneda Antigua pl:Starożytna Moneta ru:Древняя монета